Dead Ringer
by AcursedRagdoll
Summary: Morira Gothin and Her sister Kalula are the two newest members to the dark carnival, ran by the terrifying Grand Highblood. Romance, dark fantasies and some major angst await the violet blood as she steps back into the world she was born into. Oc lead.


 **Summary: Morira Gothin and Her sister Kalula are the two newest members to the dark carnival, ran by the terrifying Grand Highblood. Romance, dark fantasies and some major angst await the violet blood as she steps back into the world she was born into. Oc lead.**

 **A/N: Hey guys so I wanted to write this fict for two major reasons. The first is to stretch my fingers with a new oc. Morira is a Violet blooded land dweller. Now she is just below Gamzee on the Hemospectrum despite her blood being much lighter in color. The second reason is I have been reading some dark carnival and circus ficts for Homestuck and I adore it. So yeah enjoy and you guys all know I'm not adrew hussie sooo yeah Homestuck does not be belonging to me!**

 **B/N:**

"Well everything seems to be in order. You filled out the health forms and all that boring ass paper work, so I think you are all set. Take the day to get a lay out of the grounds and then at dinner tonight you will be introduced to the family. Now get yer asses out of my office." The two sisters stood in unison and nodded, each taking a turn to shake the Owners hand.

He was a massive man that stood at an easy 6 foot 8. His long dark hair curly and messy. He, like several other members of the circus, wore face paint. His in the image of a very morbid clown. His office was nice but it, like the rest of the carnival was dark. Unlike the rest though, the sisters found his office sinister. The two left quickly to look around, they would need to bring their trailer around the back so they could set up. However for now they were content to take everything in.

The elder sister was tall and elegant, with bob cut Raven hair and violet eyes. Her clothes were neat and tidy. Red tights covered her long legs that disappeared into knee high boots, black with Violet laces. She wore a long half dress that's highest point ended at her hip and tapered down to her ankle on the other side. It was solid black with the symbol of Pluto wrapping around her waist and neck. She kept her nails painted black and make up neat. Truth be told, Kalula was the prettier of the two sisters.

Morira on the other hand kept things simple and baggy. She was much shorter than her sister only standing at about 5 foot 4. She wore the same red tight but instead of the tight form fitting dress she wore a simple baggy sweater that hung to mid-thigh. Black flats and nails. She wore her hair very long and let it flow free. Her bangs swept across her forehead and to the left most of the time covering her eye, not that it hindered her vision. The biggest difference between the sisters were their weight. Kalula had always been thin and sweeping, Morira thicker and limber.

They had been raised in this life style of travel and magic. The circus was in their blood and they loved every minute of it. This carnival however was much different than what they had grown up knowing. All around then were the same warm and happy noises they had been raised in. Popcorn was being made somewhere and the sweet smell of silk perfume loomed in the air past their noses. Morira was so happy, finally feeling whole. Kalula wore a smile for once, a sight Morira was not used to seeing. The two sisters had odd genetics. Kalula had one blue eye and one green, it made her a main attraction at the last gig they worked. Morira was born with a condition that prevented her from feeling pain. It was intermittent most of the time, so she occasionally could feel pain, but on the whole she never noticed any bumps or bruises. Kalula had always been over protective of her from the day she was born.

"Hey sis?"

"Mhmm?"

"Where are we going to park the trailer?" the shorter girls asked looking at the massive row of caravans ahead.

"We will probably be stuck in the back. Works for me I like the privacy." Kalula simply shrugged as she spun the keys on her finger and waltzed over to their car. Morira scrambled in and buckled up as Kalula turned the wheel and made toward the back of the lot, they were flagged down by a pretty girl in an olive skirt.

"Hello! Are you two the new recruits?" The girl asked her voice sweet and a bit nasally.

"Yes we are." Kalula said, the girl cocked her head then pointed at her ears, "Sorry I'm deaf do you sign?"

Morira smiled. "I do!" _I do_ she signed back and the girl returned the smile

" _Oh good! Im so sorry, I tend to furget around the new people that I have to tell them. My name is Muelin, I'm one of the trapeze artists here. I was told by the boss to show you around."_ She signed so fast Morira had trouble following it.

" _My name is Morira and this is my sister Kalula, it is a pleasure to meet you! The helped is much appreciated, do you think you could show us were to park our trailer?"_

" _Sure! Furllow me!"_ Morira laughed when the girl slipped the cat pun in and motioned for her sister to follow her.

The girl weaved through the lot until she found a space towards the back, only two other trailers were there, one they later learned belonged to the captor brothers. Morira scrambled out of the car once they had pulled into a spot to unhitch their small trailer. It wasn't much, they had owned a much larger one a year ago, but had to sell it for cash. Now they shared a small cramped place, constantly in each other's space. Morira hadn't ever minded the sharing of space, but she knew with Kalula's panic attacks she needed more space, and though Kalula never once complained, Morira always felt bad. Once it was set up Muelin waved goodbye having received a text message from her little sister to come help out in the kitchens.

"Well I guess this is home now…" Morira said

Kalula let out a soft but sarcastic chuckle, "Yeah Welcome home short stack"

Morira knitted her brow, Kalula's behavior was off, she normally tried to keep Morira happy and was gentle with her, but the past week she had seemed so abrasive and upset and for the life of her Morira couldn't figure out why. She didn't have the chance to ask her sister what was wrong, because she had opened the door to their shared space and promptly told Morira she wished to be alone for some time.

"Ok Lula…" With a heavy sigh the short raven haired girl picked up her chin and looked around. "Might as well explore the place at least, until dinner."

With that sentiment she started the trek back to the tents hoping to figure out where everything was kept so she could at least get some practice in today.

"Ok Lula…." God that voice always made her feel bad.

Kalula sighed as she shut the trailer door on her little sister. To anyone else that may have been rude but the sisters had a long time understanding that Kalula sometimes needed space and a lot of it. Since the accident Kalula had a lot of frontal lobe damage, because of it she rarely felt any emotion other than anger or grief. She could also feel sympathy but for the most part she was numb to others. Morira was the only one she felt warm around. Her doctors had told her to work on it and expand her horizons. It helped for a bit.

Kalula peeked out the window and watched her sister walk away, head hung and she felt her chest clench in grief. She had upset Morira again. She cursed and kicked a pillow off their small sofa. She hated doing that. Breathing deeply she sank onto a cushion and buried her face in her hands, a soft sob escaping her lips. She didn't want to cry in front of Morira, not when she was so strong for the both of them. She knew it was selfish the way she was behaving. She was the older sister she was supposed to take charge but when their mother died Kalula caved. Morira took up the reigns trying to hold the circus together, but in the end the accident killed the circus and left both sisters scarred.

The paths were hard packed from constant use, gravel littering the lot for a good distance before it merged with the green fields nearby. The layout she would find was not so unlike what she was used to, the big ring was surrounded by the smaller side shows and the practice tents off in the back near the trailer lot. The food venders and ticket booth near the front entrance and mechanical equipment and first aid to the other side out of the way but still accessible to those who needed it. Over all she was impressed it was a much darker theme then she was used to but she was by no means complain, she rather enjoyed the Macabre and death. Darkness was an ally and it also added to her own act as a silk dancer. She honestly had been surprised when they applied here that they had not already had a silk acrobat. Those positions normally filled quickly along with clowns and tightrope walkers. She shrugged it off and finished looping back around to the practice tents. It was only 3, she had a few hours before dinner.

The practice tents were a warm shade of red, with white stripes all around, they stood out against the other purple and black and blue tents that made up the other show rings, and Morira at least knew she could find her way to training. Without another moments delay she pushed back the flap and ducked in, instantly hit with a wave of noise and music. There was several people in there and from the looks of them they were acrobats or clowns. No wait, they were definitely clowns. She caught the sight of the grey and white face paint that was on one of the Giants. Well she thought they were giants, there was two in paint and the other two were wearing silly rainbow wigs. Morira paused, she didn't want to interrupt but she had no clue where her equipment was stored and she wanted to get some work in. She scanned the area and took note of the sign in the corner that said _**storage.**_ Quickly picking her way over she stepped into the small room and looked at all the shelves. There was hundreds of pieces of equipment, all stacked high and she internally groaned, there was no way she would be able to reach half of the things in there.

Slowly she started looking for her trunk, the old ebony wooden chest had been in her family for generations and it was something pretty easy to spot, or at least she thought it would be, turns out everyone else seemed to have dark gear as well.

"Hey there bro, you need any help there?"

Morira nearly jumped out of her skin when a low voice spoke behind her. She spun on her heels and came face to chest with one of the giant clowns. He was the shorter of the two but he still towered over her by a whole foot.

"Umm, yes I um was just looking for my trunk." She managed the taller boy cocked his head and chuckled. The sound was low and gravely and it made her shutter.

"What's it look like? Maybe I can all up and help you find your shit bro." he offered.

"Well it looks like…that!" she pointed at the trunk on one of the top shelves, it had her name tag on it.

"Oh you must be one of the new motherfuckers huh?" he stated with a sudden moment of clarity, Morira shook her head yes as she attempted to reach it from the ground.

The shelf was way too high and she found herself growing agitated, it was always hard for her, being short was way to tricky and she hated to ask for help. The lanky clown smiled and stood behind her and tugged the trunk down with a grunt, the heavy wooden chest clunked safely to the ground at the slighter girl's feet. He rocked back on his heels and grinned. She scowled at him.

"I could have got it myself." She huffed and he chuckled.

"I know sis, I just thought I'd save you the effort is all." He smiled, she reminded him of his best motherfucking friend Karkat, cute little angry dude. She was just like him, maybe cuter.

"Oh, well um thank you..." She remembered her manners and awkwardly shuffled her foot. There was no way she was going to be able to reach it next time, let alone put it back up. However she couldn't bring herself to ask for a lower shelf, she was new after all, no need to make enemies.

"Gamzee, Gamzee Makara." He offered as he realized he hadn't introduced himself, how rude of him. "If you'd like I could all up and give you my shelf, it's all up and lower to the ground." He motioned at the paint splattered trunk on the second to the bottom shelf.

"Oh really! That would be wonderful, but I don't want to be a bother." She waved her arms in a panic. "Wait did you say Makara!? Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't realize. My name is Morira Gothin, my sister Kalula and I are your new silk artist and acrobat."

"Naw s'no problem lil mama. Nice to meet ya, cute name…Moriiiiiraaaa, rolls off the motherfucking tongue." He grinned. "Where be your sister then? She get lost or something?"

She shook her head. "No she wanted to be alone for a bit, I think it is all a bit much for her, the transitioning and all."

Gamzee titled his head to the side, the girl was curious, one moment she was gentle and friendly but the next flustered and pouty, he found it charming. Furrowing his brow in concern, little fucker shouldn't be wandering around alone, not with the Ampora's out and about, the little cutie would be a goner. Morira took his silence as a cue to get her stuff so she grabbed her Silks and wraps and ducked out under his arm, he followed closely curious to watch. The Carnival hadn't had silk artists since he was a little dude, he barely remembered anything but the pretty colors.

"What transition? Is it the new Carnival?"

She was taken off guard by his voice as she hooked up her rig. "Well yes. And also no."

"What else could it be? Why no sis?" He walked over and tugged the rig upward with a strength that Morira hadn't thought he had.

"It doesn't matter, I've said too much already. Thank you."

Gamzee shrugged, sure he wanted to know but he wasn't going to alienate the poor girl, she already looked nervous. "Alright fair enough."

"Thank you." She said again as she stepped her foot into the silks and started making her way up into the air.

Gamzee took a few steps back and watched in amazement. He always thought the acrobats were cool he had been tempted try it sometimes but didn't ever follow through. As she scampered up he took a look around. John and his older sister Jane were cleaning up, and Kurloz was nowhere to be found, no surprise he often disappeared. As the other two clowns finished up Gamzee took a seat in the audience and watched as the small girl twirled and soared up in the rafters. He stayed there for a while until his phone buzzed and he had to go.

"Dinner is in an hour, lil mama!" he called before ducking out and down the paths.

Morira shook her head as she slipped her ankle through a loop and slid the silk up to her knee, she relaxed and dropped back, dangling like a one legged bat before finally swinging to a platform and climbing down. Dinner sounded like a good Idea, and maybe Kalula would be in a good mood.

Kalula stepped out of the small trailer after a long time and lazily glanced around. Everything was pretty uniform in set up compared to the other places they had worked. This one was at least better than the last Dark Carnival they worked for, here she didn't have to be some freak side show amusement. Taking a breath she casually locked up and folded Mori's jacket over her arm. Since she didn't really know where anything was she decided to follow the same route her sister had taken earlier until she found her.

Kalula sighed heavily as she approached two males bickering, hoping to avoid it she tried to side step. Both boys were handsome, well one was the other was a bit young for her personal taste. The tallest and from the sound of the fight eldest had his dark hair slicked back, a cigarette balanced precariously in his mouth. Two jagged scars marred his wide brow line and his haunting purple eyes were full of anger and frustration, at least she thought it was. He wore a leather jacket and old school jeans. The younger had the same hair style but a part of it dyed purple like his eyes. He wore thick rimmed glasses and a constant sneer. His long sleeve shirt, scarf and pants looked ridiculous but she had seen worse. She was in no way one to talk of fashion. From their shared traits they were most likely brothers, and she wanted nothing to do with them and their personal issues, she had her own problem at the moment.

Unfortunately she wasn't going to get her way today, the elder spotted her and grabbed her arm. "Hey doll, howv are you? Wvould you mind helping my brother and I settle a dispute?"

His voice was hypnotic, she liked the way it sounded but she didn't like how he felt entitled to just grab her. Kalula rolled her eyes and looked between the two brothers before sighing, wasn't like she could get away easily, might as well help them, if it meant getting to Morira faster.

"Very well, what is the issue?" she asked boredom in her voice.

He smiled wide, sharp pointed teeth showing. "See Eridan here thinks that Harry Potter is the best Movie ever made involving magic users, I think it is Lord of the Rings. So doll, tell me who is right?"

Kalula raised a brow. "Really?"

They looked at her seriously, ok yeah they were serious.

"Both of them are good films, I am fond of both, it depends on the aspects of the disagreement. Magic wise Harry Potter is far superior. But if you want to look at it on a complexity level, the Lord of the Rings will win every time. I will have to say Lord of the Rings." She answered honestly before yanking her arm free.

The brothers looked at each other and then back at her, she had both diffused the argument and took them both off guard in one swoop. She looked at them, shrugged.

"Kalula!"

Said woman turned to look over her shoulder, her little sister running over, smiling. Once she reached her Kalula looped her arm around her and pulled her in close in apology. Morira peered around her sister's arm to gaze at the two males in front of her. She smiled and waved.

"Well gentlemen is has been fun but I'm rather hungry and I smell food cooking, if you'll excuse us."

Kalula made to turn before the younger brother spoke for the first time.

"Wwait, wwhats your names?"

"I'm Kalula Gothin, and this is my little sister Morira."

The short boy flushed and stuttered out at Morira "My name is Eridan Ampora."

It was awkward and until Mori chuckled and smiled. "Nice to meet you Eridan, I hope we can become friends."

With that the two sisters turned and headed off in the direction of the mess tent in hopes of getting some warm food before their first night in a strange place. The two Ampora brothers watched them leave, both of them smiling like idiots. One infatuated, and the other content.

A/N: Well what did you all think? The next chapter will be a bit shorter. Until next time.


End file.
